1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to hay feeders. In particualr, the present invention relates to hay feeders that expand to accommodate variable amounts of hay but limit access the supply of hay.
2. Discussion of Background:
Some animals such as horses are fed hay as a major part of their diet. These animals may consume considerable amounts of hay and feeding them can be a chore. Horses, in particular, tend to scatter hay when they eat, thus adding to the burden of maintaining them. Consequently, hay feeders are available that provide a place for storing a quantity of hay for the animal's unattended consumption and that dispense only a portion of the full quantity stored at a time.
However, there remains a need for a hay feeder that is economical and effective in dispensing hay for animals and can be used as an attachment to a stall or as a portable feeder.